endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Summaries
Session 1: Of Wyvern Tails and Goblin Rum The Heroes had overheard a woman arguing with a group of three Iron Wolf Mercenaries, coming to her aid they quickly learned that a Wyvern had been plaguing the town. Futhermore the Woman's Husband Autur the town Smith had not yet returned from leading a group of militia to try and slay the monster. {C}After speaking with the Captain of the town Militia, Rufus the group was armed with knowledge of where the monster had made its lair and some anti-toxin to help fight off the deadly poison from the beasts sting. After a six hour journey the group arrived at the remains of an old fortress. {C}They had discovered the remains of eight members of the militia, leaving only Autur unaccounted for. During their search however the Wyvern left its roost in the tower and attacked. After a short battle the beast crashed to the ground. {C}Investigating the fortress they came across the bodies of several goblins one of whom was the Chief of the Goblin Clan Xxorb. Additionally the investigate revealed the Wyvern they killed to be a mother. After a failed attempt to befriend the chicks the group was forced to kill them lest they grow up and become a menace. However they took one strangely unhatched egg into their possession. {C}From there the group decided to investigate the Basement to the keep where they were attacked by no less than five goblin warriors and two goblin dogs. Session 2: Nosferatu Zodd vs Bulette. Diablo 3 Edition Upon slaying the Five Goblins, and two dogs the group quickly slammed and locked the door they had poured out from. The goblin horde proceeded to attack the door attempting to break it down so they might feast upon manflesh. Deciding it was best to find Autur before it was too late they investigated other doors in the room. After a short fight against two worgs in the armory, The goblins gave up breaking down the door and instead decided to open it. Fifteen Goblins started to pour from two doors into the room. Finally when the goblins numbers were made thin a large gnoll with glowing red eyes and horns appeared. The Gnoll (who's name is unknown IC) nearly killed the Mage Brendam, but was stopped before he could kill Autur. Speaking of whom... Was found in an old storer room chained to the wall. After freeing him Autur told Dezzra that there is something going on in the caves below the keep then showed her the entrance to the cave. As well as warning Anara and Dezzra that there are Ogres, Gnolls, Ghouls and worse below. Meanwhile Isaac, Brendam, and Sshenvi attempted to apprehend a lone goblin who ran away from the fight. It escaped into the ruined torture chamber and seemed to have disappeared. However after ten minutes or so of working out a plan to remove a ring from inside a Iron Maiden (not trusting it would not suddenly close on them) Anara discovered a open hidden door inside a pillar. Through the door was a ladder which lead down thirty or so feet where a savaged goblin body was staring up with an expression of abject horror. Anara was quick to realize that a likely suspect for what killed the goblin may have been a ghoul. Evidence only further supporting this by the discovery of bloody claw prints leading up the ladder. With a mighty effort an Iron Maiden was moved to block the entrance into this hole to keep anything else from crawling out. After this the group packed up and made thier way back to Nice. Along the way Sshenvi and Anara felt something was amiss in the fields ahead of them. Attemping to circumvent this uneasy feeling they traded one danger for another. While they may have ran into a Land Shark ^, they instead were met with two Giant Mantises. Both creatures were easily dispatched, Once in Nice they were given first class rooms, food and drink as thanks from the people for ridding the town of the Wyvern. Currently they are on their way to meet the Magistrate: Lord El-mio, to get paid and to hear his job offer. EXP Gained *Anara: + 1500 exp ( total: 12800/15000 ) *Brendam: + 1500 exp ( total: 12800/15000 ) *Dezzra: + 1500 exp ( total: 12800/15000 ) *Isaac: + 1500 exp ( total: 12800/15000 ) Session 3: A Tale of Two Encounters The heroes were taken to have breakfast with Lord El-mio, during the meal it was discovered that the elder wizard had a special guest that morning aside from the heroes. One of the Seven Heroes who defeated Azrial two-hundred years ago... The Sorceress Denuu Ardine. After the meal the group was asked to bring any information they find in the keep to El-mio. While promising to take care of the Wyvern on the heroes behalf. Leaving Nice they returned to the Keep, upon reaching the dungeon they discovered the body of the gnoll had up and vanished. While the remains of the goblins had been reduced to bone. Anara making use of her talents as a tracker was quick to find the cause. (while alerting said cause to her presence.) Once the Ghouls were dispatched they made their way into the secret passages that Autur had shown them. In the Darkness of the cavern they encountered a golem made of ice. Suprisingly no fire was used against it, and it was chipped at before it finally exploded. However the Golems roars alerted its allies deeper within. Fearing the enemy may retreat or distroy evidence they gave chase. Breaking down two doors they found the enemy prepared and ready to meet them. After a lengthy battle against a couple ogres, orcs, and clerics and a cleric wizard. All had survived albeit horribly wounded. Capturing one of the cultists before he could kill himself they were quick to tie up the man (with a check of 25 or so). Following this they did what all adventurers do, loot the two chambers. However... in their victory something was coming... they did not know it yet but things within the cavern were less than happy to be disturbed. Something terrible and nightmarish was fast approaching. EXP Gained *Anara: + 2250 exp ( total: 15050/15000 *Ding* ) *Brendam: + 2250 exp ( total: 15050/15000 *Ding* ) *Dezzra: + 2250 exp ( total: 15050/15000 *Ding* ) *Isaac: + 2250 exp ( total: 15050/15000 *Ding* ) Session 4: It was here all along! With the battle against the Orcs and Ogres finished Anara dragged the captive back to the others. Questioning him revealed that they had been worshipers of Azrial D'lere. However further talk became useless as the prisoner slipped further into madness. Isaac taking pity on the man ended his life. With him dead they took a few moments to investigate the two chambers. Finding a journal they proceeded to read it. It illuminated a few mysteries but created whole new ones at the same time. The biggest of all was the mention of 'His' Remains and the Dreamstone. With that they delved deeper into the Ruined fortress. Finding a wall that had been put in place via magic, a large ornate door, and stairs leading into a cavernous area. Inside the Cavernous area there was a massive pit with a wooden platform large enough to hold six people. Deciding the first investigate the door behind them the heroes left the pit alone. Anara pressed her ear to the door and over heard faint conversation. A man speaking of his destiny! And how it will come through the door to greet him soon. It was assumed this was Frestar the mad leader of the coven herel. Deciding the kick in the door Anara and the others did battle with Frestar's Ogres and horde of zombies. Frestar was defeated and taking prisoner but not before offering a chilling warning "Let me show you my world." His meaning was left undetermined and he passed out. Bound and gaged they left him int he care of Dezzra. Among the Mad Priests possessions was a note that mentioned a password for a secret way into the cults lairs in the mines. "I once had a puppy." With this in their possession they attempted the phrase on the mysterious stone wall. Only to realize that the mines were two days away from here. However Anara found a small inscription at the base of the wall. Together the group used the inscription to guess a password. At the sound of the word Rum, a door leading to the Pirate Hideout appeared... Discovering it to be filled with cobwebs and decrepit skeletons they started their investigation. It wasn't long before they found a silver cage with a skeleton wearing a signet ring trapped inside. As they approached a Ghost had risen from the bones and begged for her father. Before passing into rage attacking her captors, or who she believed to be her captors. Her howl sent the group into a panic who fled the chamber leaving the ghost behind... deciding they could not help the spirit yet.... EXP Gained *Anara: + 800 exp ( total: 15850/23000 ) *Brendam: + 800 exp ( total: 15850/23000 ) *Dezzra: + 800 exp ( total: 15850/23000 ) *Isaac: + 800 exp ( total: 15850/23000 ) Session 5: "Let me show you my world..." ... the heroes made their way back to town. To turn over the mad priest to the guards. The Heroes visited El-mio again and gained his help in finding a man named Gilles in the city. Though his aid it was learned that the agent of the cult they were hunting worked as the chef at a local inn. They confronted the cook and promptly defeated him and took him into custody. Deciding then they would go and see how the interrogation on Frestar was going. When they arrived in the basement below El-mio's manor they were met by Denuu. She had warned them of the Priests strange power before leaving Dezzra and Isaac to question the man. Through cruel threats of leaving him a gibbering bafoon, Frestar gave the Heroes information they wanted from him. Dezzra living up to her word to not make the man simple minded again. Gave him a mercy killing. EXP Gained *Anara: + 800 exp ( total: 16650/23000 ) *Brendam: + 800 exp ( total: 16650/23000 ) *Dezzra: + 800 exp ( total: 16650/23000 ) *Isaac: + 800 exp ( total: 16650/23000 ) Session 6: Treebeard EXP Gained *Anara: + 1870 exp ( total: 18520/23000 ) *Brendam: + 935 exp ( total: 17585/23000 ) (50% due to missed session) *Dezzra: + 1870 exp ( total: 18520/23000 ) *Isaac: + 1870 exp ( total: 18520/23000 ) Session 7: Ragnar Boozer Suprise EXP Gained *Anara: + 1600 exp ( total: 20120/23000 ) *Brendam: + 1600 exp ( total: 19185/23000 ) *Dezzra: + 1600 exp ( total: 20120/23000 ) *Isaac: + 1600 exp ( total: 20120/23000 ) Sessions 8-16: Can you believe I posted this? A great deal has happened during this time, The Heroes defeated the cultists who had taken over the mithril mines, aquired a magical artifact and a piece of Azrial D'lere's phlactery. Anara and Dezzra both left the party... Anara decided to presue the Silver Scar, while Dezzra left to try and find either Ivan or Bernadette. Shortly after they met up with Hylda and Eris who joined the group in slaying a giant crab inside a light house. Shortly afterwards convinced a skeleton pirate to give them their ship in exchange for them finding out what became of thier captain. But first the group had to go to Midland, while there they continued to look into cult activity while trying to save Isaac's girl friend. Upon hearing Denuu was in Midland they spoke with her and learned the aweful truth about what was to come in the future. The Heroes deciding to do what they could to try and prevent Azrial's return left to seek out Terrorwing. Following clues and a ransom note the heroes had saved Lyra and learned of a gnome who knew the location of terrorwings hideout. Session 17: Dio of the Vultan The heroes were confronted with Dio, the prince of the Vultans (an former-ruling ethnic group of Feathered Folk.) Terrorwing (who will not be refered to Dio from now on) was in charge of several operations within Midland though he himself was simply answering to Ralis. It was a hard fought battle and if not for lapse of focus it may have gone much worse for the heroes. Dio was severaly wounded and Ralis had crumbled into a pile of clay, twigs, and old roots. The Heroes spared the Vultan's life but encouraged him to turn away from the path he was on. Dio could only say he would take their words into consideration then returned the gift of life with some useful information. It turns out that Ralis was seeking an Oracle somewhere in the Underdark, Also that on a island about 5 days out to sea from Midland there is a sanitarium. This Sanitarium is where Ralis had been keeping an eye on Raylin Markfinder... But according to Ralis Raylin Markfinder transformed into a horrible monster and killed his captors. Finally Issac with his girl friend safe and sound left the party to... Live a Happy? Life with Lyra Jadebloom. EXP Gained *Eris: exp ( total: 50100/71000 ) *Brendam: exp ( total: 51000/71000 ) *Hylda: exp ( total: 50100/71000 ) Session 18: Raylin Markfinder The group having said their fair wells to Isaac, left for the sanitarium. It was a long boat ride and when they arrived they discovered a group of researchers at the entrance to the burned out building. The leader of the researchers was a man named Alastor who's talents have yet to be seen. With the possibility of danger inside the sanitarium Alastor had his man-servant Donovan remain with the party. Once inside they quickly discovered only one wing and the upper floors had burned. It was not long before they encountered a Elf who had been living alone in the ruins. She was named Sarah, while a little... off she seemed rather harmless. She offered to make a roast when the group finished their investigation. The group later discovered a Banjo that been murdered with 14 knives sticking into it. Following this they discovered the office and found the patient files. The patient files suggested that Raylin Markfinder was a patient and had a phobia of Banjo's and Trees. With the patient files they learned Sarah was a powerful sorceress who murdered a queen. And attempted to replace her, Sarah was noted as suffering from multiple personalities... After this they found a great pit that lead several levels down and opened up into a cell. Investigating the lower levels of the Sanitarium they encountered a Succubi Paladin named Anya. After Donovan confirmed that Anya was not evil she warned them of a great evil force in Sarah's direction. As they grew closer to the Kitchen where Sarah was cooking a roast. Brendam did minor repairs to the Banjo and Eris proceeded to pluck the strings. Sarah promtly stuck her head out into the hall looking slightly annoyed, before asking if they would get the roast out of the oven for her. With that She reteated into the pantry to fetch some 'herbs'. Hylda was all to eager to agree to help, but to her horror she learned that Sarah's promised roast was a portion of a human thigh. Going on their guard it was only seconds before Sarah returned to the Kitchen. Questioned about the roast she lamented that the meat had some from cattle, not people. She then pointed out that everyone in the room was a person... except for Donovan whom she refered to as Cattle. When the heroes denied this she noted that each of the Heroes was special. That each of them was superior to anyone else they knew. When the Heroes contined to rebuke her... Sarah's voice changed as she revealed herself to be Raylin Markfinder. Raylin had been living as Sarah for the past fifty years, He was also fighting the corruption from Azrial, though it was apparent that he had long since lost that battle. Pulling a number of knives from the basket of 'herbs' Raylin attempted to kill Eris who had the gall to strum the banjo again. It was a short fight after being tripped and pummled by Hylda who was quite heart broken his body started to convulse and expand. Azrial's voice warned the Heroes that the last body they faced was raw... but this one was far more mature. Escaping out the window as much of the manor crumbled the Heroes prepared to deal battle with a massive nightmarish creature beyond imaging... Writhing tentacles, a sickening oder came from its slick gross hide. On the Apex of the quivering mass, a like-ness of Raylin was imbedded into it. It fired several arrows that penetrated Eris's guard while she fought off the bodies assault. After a hard fought battle the wounded heroes (who would have perished if not for the timely aid of Donovan) brought down Raylin's twisted form. The Hideous mass withering away leaving behind a naked elf. Raylin looked up at the party and let them know he was saved. Dying on a "Please... save this world. Azrial must be defeated but... more importantly, You must kill Ralis. You must find a way to kill him." EXP Gained *Eris: exp ( +6400 total: 56500/71000 ) *Brendam: exp ( +6400 total: 56500/71000 ) *Hylda: exp ( +6400 total: 56500/71000 ) *Alastor: exp (+6400 total: 56500/71000 ) Session 19: Traps or Dragon's gullet? After returning the remains of Raylin to the cell he wanted to be in. Our heroes made a journey to claim the treasure of captain silver! Once on the island they found it shrouded in a thick fog. Several traps on the small island forced the heroes to airlift the grounded members to the entrance of a ruined tower. Insider there was a door leading into an underground cavern. This door was also trapped. After finding a few more and setting off many other traps that the game glossed over (>.>) You arrived at a open chamber. Inside three nymphs were held prisoner, they had begged and pleaded to be let out of this horrible cave. They however eventually grew annoyed with the groups inaction and revealed themselves as Lamia and forced Eris to smash the crystal that was binding them. Once free they offered a deal, in exchange for letting the party live (hah!) They agree'd to spill the beans on a puzzle further inside. With the deal made the Lamia escaped from the island with a great deal of haste. Further inside they found no puzzle but encountered a powerful dragon. The dragon as it turns out was Captain Silver, and desired to see if these mortal intrudereds were worthy of her hoard. Nearly killing Alastor and Brendam the Dragon was defeated by a blow to the neck from Eris. Silver surrendered and the party had their spoils. Session 20: The Last Sunrise The Heroes after accounting for all the treasure they aquired from the Dragon were given an even greater gift. A chance to peer into the Legendary Moon's Mirror. A treasure said to have given the Sorceress Queen of Sairagg her power some ten-thousand years ago. Each Hero peered into the mirror and saw diffrent things... For Hylda it was a great chasm that swallowed her people. A distant tree in the wastland with an elderly man pointing towards it. The words upon his lips were paradise... Alastor saw his goal might be achived, but it may come with a cost he is unwilling to pay. Brendam witnessed Destruction, his home and family in ablaze while the world around it was torn and floated skyward towards the blue moon Eris had seen she may have been mistaken in her choices. And that her Brother faced a darkness alone. Taking the visions to heart the group journeyed back to Midland and did some shopping before being summoned by Keres Knights from Eris' home mountain. They commanded she kill Dio, and his closeness to the home of Hylda, Grandhammer had made the antagonist seem as if he were behind it. When the group arrived (via teleportation) They learned Dio was spotted at a cabin in the woods. Eris left by herself to deal with the Vultan while the others entered the town and met with the Patriarch of the Runefang clan. From the patriarch they learned of a sink hole and entrance into the underdark in the mines. Following this Eris arrived and told her companions the story of how she killed Dio. The next day the group has started on their way into the Underdark. It would be some time before any would see the light of day again...